¿Verdad o Reto?
by xSlaughter
Summary: The Beatles Slash. No poder salir del hotel durante el tour es muy aburrido, así que George piensa que deben encontrar otra forma de entretenerse, aunque no termine como esperaba. John&Paul.


Era simplemente estúpido. No era algo que se suponía que deberían de jugar, no, deberían de haber jugado a las cartas o ver quien escupe más lejos, cualquier cosa. Pero no "verdad o reto". Eso es para niñas.

—¿Te da miedo, cierto Paullie? —insistió George, con una sonrisa en su rostro y exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo en su rostro.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió Paul haciendo una mueca de disgusto y alejándose de él.

Se encontraban en su habitación de hotel, había estado haciendo zapping con John a un lado en la cama cuando de pronto George y Ringo habían entrado por la puerta, diciendo lo mucho que les aburría estar encerrados en el hotel. Luego se les había ocurrido la idea.

—Yo apoyo la noción —dijo John levantando la mano.

—Vamos Paul, no te amargues o te saldrán arrugas —intervino Ringo, sentándose en la cama junto a ellos.

Paul soltó un suspiro. Seguía pensando que era ridículo pero ahora todos lo miraban fijamente y no le quedaba ninguna otra opción.

—De acuerdo.

Todos sonrieron y George tomó una botella vacía que estaba tirada junto al televisor.

—Pónganse en círculo —les dijo mientras tomaba un lugar en el suelo.

John bajó de la cama de un salto, y se sentó recargándose en ella. Paul se sentó a su lado, luego Ringo y finalmente George.

—¿Alguien ha jugado esto alguna vez antes? —preguntó Paul.

Los otros tres negaron con la cabeza, viendo como George colocaba la botella en medio.

—Es muy fácil —dijo—, simplemente haré girar esta botella y señalará a dos personas, a la que le toque lo de debajo de la botella le preguntará a la otra "¿verdad o reto?" y si dice "verdad" debe responder una pregunta, sin mentir… si responde "reto" debe cumplir el reto que esa persona le ponga.

Ringo, Paul y John asintieron con la cabeza, no sonaba difícil. Y ofrecía muchas posibilidades.

—¿Cualquier reto? —preguntó John.

La sonrisa de George se amplió.

—Cualquiera.

Voltearon a verse los unos a los otros.

—¿Y qué haremos si no lo cumple? —preguntó Paul.

—Tienes que cumplirlo —dijo George encogiéndose de hombros—, simplemente es así. Pero si eres tan cobarde como para mentir o no cumplirlo… dormirás en la azotea el resto del tour.

Asintieron con la cabeza ante las condiciones. Sonaba justo.

Y como todos parecían estar de acuerdo, giró la botella. Los cuatro la miraron expectantes, hasta que comenzó a perder velocidad y finalmente se detuvo.

Todos miraron a Paul.

—_Bloddy shit._

Luego giraron la mirada hacia Ringo, quien no parecía creérsela.

—¿Yo?

George asintió con la cabeza. John soltó una risa burlona.

—Así es.

Ringo se le quedó viendo por un par de segundos más hasta que asintió con la cabeza y se giró hacia Paul, quien se estaba mordiendo la uña.

—¿Verdad o reto? —preguntó.

Paul soltó un suspiro de exasperación. No iba a decir "verdad", eso sonaba como algo para niñitas, así que se fue por la otra opción, la que no lo haría quedar como un cobarde.

—Reto.

Era Ringo quien se lo iba a poner, ¿qué tan malo podía ser?

—Bésalo.

Y señaló a John.

Ok. Tal vez _muy_ malo. Paul palideció primero. John seguía riéndose y captó el mensaje unos segundos después. George sonrió y encendió otro cigarrillo, inclinándose como para disfrutar mejor de la función.

—¡¿Qué? —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que fueron conscientes de lo que venía la palidez desapareció y sus rostros se colorearon de un rojo intenso. John parpadeó varias veces como si no entendiera nada, y Paul sólo se quedó con la boca abierta, hasta que comenzó a balbucear cosas.

—Que quiero que lo beses —volvió a repetir Ringo, como si fuera cualquier cosa.

—¡N-no voy a hacer eso! —espetó Paul, poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

¡Simplemente no podía! Era John de quien se trataba. Su corazón ya estaba latiendo con demasiada fuerza, seguramente si lo hacía moriría ahí mismo de un ataque cardíaco.

—Entonces toma una manta porque la necesitarás en el techo —dijo George mirándolo fijamente—, y un paraguas, escuché que esta noche hay tormenta.

Paul se mordió los labios por un momento y giró su vista hacia John.

—¡N-ni siquiera lo pienses! —Balbuceó éste mientras comenzaba a retroceder aún en el suelo—, ¡No te atrevas, Paul!

Paul volvió la vista hacia Ringo y George, que lo miraban como si se estuvieran divirtiendo de lo lindo. Ringo hizo una seña con la mano apuntando al techo y George sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Malditos. Los iba a matar.

Entonces se volvió a girar hacia John, quien había chocado con el mueble de la televisión y lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, como preguntándole si sería capaz.

Paul dio un paso al frente en respuesta. Sí sería. John siguió gritándole todos los insultos que conocía pero Paul dejó de escucharlos, era como si ya no fuera él, como si se hubiera dividido y una parte de él hubiera salido flotando de su cuerpo, observando por encima todo lo que el otro Paul hacía.

John se puso de pie y saltó hacia la cama, tomando una almohada y lanzándosela a Paul en el rostro, mientras que George había cerrado con llave la habitación.

A menos que se tiraran desde la ventana, nadie iba a salir de ahí.

—¡John, no pienso dormir en el techo! —gritó Paul mientras saltaba a la cama a su vez— ¡Maldita sea!

—¡Jódete McCartney, al carajo!

Ringo y George observaban todo con la boca abierta.

—¡Bésalo! —gritó de pronto George, sin poder contenerse—, ¡Atrápalo y bésalo!

John siguió resistiéndose y gritando cosas. Saltó de esa cama en la que él dormía a la que estaba al lado. Y fue ahí cuando Paul lo alcanzó. Saltó justo después de él y lo tumbó sobre la cama.

John estaba boca abajo y lo tenía aprisionado. Comenzó a retorcerse y tratar de zafarse, pero Paul no lo dejó.

—Será rápido, ¿ok? Apenas pase lo olvidaremos —le dijo en voz baja—, no quiero besarte, pero tampoco dormir en el techo.

—¡Ya sé que no quieres besarme, Macca! ¡Sé que nunca querrías y quítate de encima!

Paul tomó a John por el cabello y lo empujó contra la cama, de nuevo sentía esa desconexión entre sus acciones y su cerebro.

Se inclinó hacia él.

—Sí, voy a hacerlo, así que, por favor, coopera.

John se quedó respirando con dificultad, dejó de retorcerse, y era como si él tampoco se creyera que Paul estuviera haciendo eso. Estaba en una especie de shock causado por la sorpresa que le daba toda esa situación. Se había quedado sin aliento, los dos en realidad, y había un nudo en su garganta que apenas lo dejaba tomar aire. Porque eso había sonado muy en serio.

Ese momento de confusión fue el que Paul aprovechó para hacerlo darse vuelta.

John estaba debajo de él, tenía la boca entreabierta y lo miraba directamente a los ojos con una expresión que no pudo descifrar.

Fue entonces cuando lo besó.

Al principio pensaba en sólo juntar sus labios por unos segundos y luego separarse e irse a lavar la boca con cloro, pero por algún motivo no terminó siendo así, y cuando sintió que el otro le respondía (¡sí, el muy bastardo le estaba respondiendo!) sólo se detuvo cuando le faltó aire.

Se separaron y se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, seguramente pensando lo mismo. Ambos estaban igual de rojos y respiraban con la misma dificultad.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por uso cuchicheos y Paul se quitó de encima de un salto. Casi se había olvidado que George y Ringo se encontraban en esa habitación también.

—Nunca… nunca… —empezó Ringo.

—Creímos que lo harían… —terminó George.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, viéndose mutuamente. John aún no se levantaba de la cama y Paul estaba sentado junto a él.

Ringo y George lo habían planeado todo en su habitación, pero nunca creyeron que fuera a suceder de verdad. Y ahora no sabían cómo proceder, prácticamente podías agarrar la tensión y comértela si querías.

—Paul, creo que es tu turno —dijo Ringo, rompiendo el silencio.

—Creo, Rings, que tal vez ahora quieran un poco de tiempo a solas —dijo George, volviendo a colocar una sonrisa en su rostro, para después darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta de la habitación—, sólo no hagan mucho ruido, que Ringo y yo estamos justo al lado.

Y después de eso salieron, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Paul volvió su vista a John.

Algo había pasado.

Había sido lo más extraño y raro del mundo.

Pero le había gustado.

Y él lo sabía.

—A mí no me molestaría seguir jugando —dijo John, y Paul sonrió.

Pensándolo bien, a él tampoco.

Tal vez después de todo no era un juego tan estúpido.


End file.
